Angel's Saying Demon's choice
by Fairy Tail's Sweetheart
Summary: Angels and demons were friends until something or someone changed that. Now all angels are what? Lucy the last angel? Her in love with a demon? There is also another race in the world? A saying 'If you really love someone set them free if they love you they will always come back' What does he do? Will he set her free or Will He ignore the saying and keep her? R&R Plz Go easy on me!
1. Info on Angels, Demons, and Dangels

**Hey Guys! I'm back just on a different account. I am still contiung the story Angels or Demon. but hers some information **

* * *

**_angels-_**

_- pure_

_- innocent_

_-good_

_- never killed_

_- only one in the entire world_

**_Angel's magic-_**

_elemental dragon/wolf slaying_

_re-quip_

_celestial spirits_

_ice make_

_*Only in problems they can use demon magic*_

_**wings-** _

_feathery whit or gold or if your Lucy both _

_are fast but need to use magic to go fast come to use with one word_

_word is chant _

**_(Lucy__- needs permission from her husband or boy friends to use her magic cause she was cursed at the age of 1 month) _**

Demons**-**

**- killed people before**

**- UN pure**

**-evil**

**-many**

Demon's magic -

**memory make**

**copy**

**controlling**

**shapsherfter**

**light, shadow, iron , lighting dragon slaying**

wings-

** leather black or red**

**come at ****command**

**no magic needed faster then angels **

**_Dangel's-_**

_- UN decided_

_- pure_

_-not pure_

_-evil_

_-good_

_- incoenccent_

_- dark_

**_Dangel's magic-_**

_Depends on what they become_

**_wings- depends on what they are _**

_(How to become an angel- Have to be judged by choosing a path _

_Demon choosing- kill someone) _

* * *

**I know is dumb but this is so you don't get confused about how they have wings or magic or how dangels are chosen **

_later- Rolu its a nickname _


	2. New Friends

**Heyo! This is my first fan fiction. And I wanted this to be sting&Lucy but I read some RoLu stories and I Was like this story is so going to be RoLu**

**ME: I Love RoLu so when my friend said write and make this RoLu I was like 'hell yeah'**

**Rogue: I agree who doesn't like RoLu**

**Sting: ME**

**Natsu: ME**

**Gray:ME**

**Lucy: *sigh* well I Love RoLu * Fan girl squeal* come here rogue**

**Rogue: what *Lucy gets on her tippy toes and gives him a peck on the check. He blushes while other boy are fuming and saying " Lucky bastard"***

* * *

**_Lucy's P.O.V_**

I walked into the garden happy as ever. Today was my 18 birthday and my one year university that my parents saved me from demons ( That part she's sad about). I was thinking that there would of having a party. even tough im the only angel. I had curly blonde hair that reaches just below my chest ( IN this story her chest is the size of lisanna's). I was wearing a with and gold silk dress with slits that went from my mid-thighs down to my ankles with a gold see through veil.

" *Sigh* I wish i had somebody to talk with it's getting lonely here all alone in heaven. Hell's lucky cause they have people to talk to. maybe the one of the dangels are pure enough to pass through the border" I said to no one in partcalar

just then the border started glowing white.I rushed over to it only to find a blonde, Red,blue, brown and white haired dangels at my border. they looked pure but i would be the judge of that,

" Hello princess of heaven we are dangels who would like to become angels. I am** Erza**,this is this is** Juvia**, **Cana**, and **maria and the rest are dangels that I'm to lazy to inurduce ( all the fairy and sabertooth girls except yukino she isn't alive sorry )**"Erza said pointing to pointing everyone and kneeling down

" Cool as you know I'm Lucy Heartfilia the last angel. and i will decide if your worthy to become an angel or not" I said. I walked them into a white room where there's two doors. Witch ever one you left is hell's gate and right is a pure light that changes you appearance. they all walked through the right door

" *Claps happily* You guys pass you now angels" I squeal with maria and erza while everyone else and high five.

We then walked into my place and I pointed them each to a room where there stuff was already place in it. They looked in awe. I giggled and we all hugged. Levey and Erza were my like older siblings that I never had. Maria was a matchmaker and cana was just plain stupid and funny to hang around. We then walked into my arcade room we played, laughed, sang, dressed up, molded,and wiped up blood ( From maria and erza who had a armor fight). Then Erza and I made cookies, smoothies, and brownies. This was the most fun I ever had. I then walked into my room and came out with seventeen bags of candy,chips, strawberry cake. Erza ponced on me and made a grab for the strawberry cake. Every one else went for the chips, ice cream, and popcorn while I ate the candy.

" Ne Lucy why did you have this stuff in you closet?" asked Er-Chan

" Cause when I'm sad I walk into my croom and curl on my couch and cry and eat" I replied

I then grabbed everyone and pulled them into my Room. My room had a dance machine, pool, Jacuzzi, arcade, six bathroom, hot springs, kitchen, cake room, ( Witch Erza ran into and locked the door shouting " This is heaven"), it also had a sports sect and modeling room.

" Your room is huge! Where did you get they money to pay for all this crap!" asked/yelled Canaand Evergreen yelled who glared at each other

" Don't copy me drunk/stoney head" They yelled again

I started laughing with Maria and Erza who (surprisingly) came out of the cake room. We were holding our sides and rolling around. After two hours. I then started to sing.

**_You think I'm pretty_**

**_Without any makeup on_**

**_You think I'm funny_**

**_When I tell the punch line wrong_**

**_I know you get me_**

**_So I Let my falls come down, down_**

**_Before you met me_**

**_I was a wreck_**

**_But things were kinda heavy_**

**_You bought me to life now_**

**_Every February_**

**_You'll be my valentine_**

**_lets go all the way to night_**

**_no regattas just love_**

**_we can dance until we die_**

**_you and i will be young forever_**

**_you make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream * Just listen to rest to lazy to type it*_**

"Lucy did you write that song ?" asked maria

" Yep you like it?" I asked concerned they didn't like my new song

" NO we LOVED it" Yelled every one

" Thanks you guys. well its getting pretty late. we should sleep" I said yawing

" Okay good night everyone" Everyone said together

***outside the mansion some where***

" Enjoy your fun while it lasts heartfilia cause we will get you on our side" Said the strange man smirked watching them then flying away. But Lucy saw a flash of **pink** Hair out side flying away ( All Angels, Demons, and Dangels have wings)

* * *

**Oh no who is this mystery person. why do the demons want Lucy? crap I forgot im backing cookies um guys entertain the readers while I go save my cookies. I"M coming cookies *yells running into the kitchen* sweat drop from everyone * I Hour later and a lot of burned cookies***

**Me: That took longer then i thought but my cookies didn't make it * Sobbing anime style***

**Natsu: How come i'm not an Angel I wanna be with Luce**

**Gray: Hahaha to bad sucker * Gets into a fight with natsu***

**Lucy: * Sigh* when will they learn**

**Me: I feel ya pain girl i feel ya**

**Erza: Do i here fighting**

**Gray and Natsu: * Through arm over each other * Nope were the best of friends**

**Lucy: * Sigh* Read and review**


	3. Hell's Plan and Heaven's Idea

**_RECAP-_**

***outside the mansion some where***

" Enjoy your fun while it lasts heartfilia cause we will get you on our side" Said the strange man smirked watching them then flying away. But Lucy saw a flash of **pink** Hair out side flying away

**HI again welcome back to Angel or Demon. I Know it took me a long time to write the first chapter but I wrote it! ;)**

**Natsu: took you long enough**

**Lucy: Leave her alone shes trying**

**Me: Thanks Luce**

**Lucy: no prob**

**Gray: Ha you got scolded by a girl**

**Natsu: Shut up**

*** Gray and Natsu get in a fight, Erza just came***

**Erza: Do I Hear fighting**

**Gray and Natsu: N-no ma'm**

**Me and Lucy: * sigh* the'll never learn * start sobbing anime style* **

* * *

**_*Hell's place*_**

**Natsu's P.O.V**

I flew away from Heaven as fast as I could. I then landed at the royal place. I walked into the throne room and neeled.

" MY prince I have news for Heavens princess" I said

" Oh and what are they doing at heaven natsu?" a blacked haired man with ruby red eyes asked

" Well its seems some heaven's princess is gathering Dangels. I Know you don't like this war none of us do. Perhaps we could make an alliance with heaven to take down the slicers who poised your father into betraying heaven?" I said still bowing. Just then the doors opened and reveled a blond haired man with a scar over his right eye.

"Prince Rogue I Have good news" The blonde sting said smirking

" What is it?" asked rogue

" Bring them in." Sting said. Gajeel and Jellal came in dragging heavens princess along who was struggling. While the red andwhite haired were yelling to put her down. I turned to rogue who smirked and walked down. Gajeel put the girl down. who spit in his face. and he slapped her. making tears come into her eyes

" Now/now Gajeel we need her everyone but sting and Natsu leave" Rogue said still smirking **( In this story rogue shows emotion). **" Now little one what are you doing in hell"

**Rogue's P.O.V**

I smiled as I looked at the fear in her eyes. " So what were you doing in hell" She looked away sting stepped up and smacked her. She flew into the wall and coughed out blood.

" Sting why is she hear?" I asked

" Well we found her talking to the Dangels convincing them to join heaven. and she walked off while her friends decided who joined. I saw her walk to our border and stare at hell. She then walked off to the-" Sting was cut off by the girl

" Graveyard. I was looking at my parents grave. And I was thinking of a way to make a deal with you. But seeing that you've kidnapped me and beaten me I'm not sure they I want an alliance with hell." she said until i cut her off

"Wait why didn't you fight back when sting smacked you?" I asked

"*sigh* Well you see I'm heaven's princess and until I get married and my husband gives me permission to fight I cant fight back" She said

"Whats your name?"

"Lucy"

" Cool Mine is-"

" Rogue. I know our parents arraned us to be wed. until the slicers came and poisned you father to attack us and they all died. But my mother hid me and for 12 years i was the last Angel" Lucy said

" Wait YOUR heavens princess?" I asked shocked

"Yes"

* * *

**Duh duh dun! Oh man what is Lucy gonna do will Rogue rember there promise**

**Lucy: Well i like it but why was I kidnapped?**

**Me: Don't worry you'll see why you needed to be kidnapped**

**Rogue: Is it so bad to be with me**

**Lucy * Blush* well- I- UH No**

**Rogue: * Smirks* GOD you sexy**

**Lucy: PERVERT * Lucy kicks him***

**ME: * Sigh* read and review**


	4. She will Be Loved

**HI again welcome back to Angel or Demon. I Know it took me a long time to write the first chapter but I wrote it! ;) I hope all of you like my Fan Fiction. I know I take a long time for such short chapters But I have reasons**

**Natsu: took you long enough**

**Lucy: Leave her alone shes trying**

**Me: Thanks Luce**

**Lucy: no prob**

**Gray: Ha you got scolded by a girl**

**Natsu: Shut up**

*** Gray and Natsu get in a fight, Erza just came***

**Erza: Do I Hear fighting**

**Gray and Natsu: N-no ma'm**

**Me and Lucy: * sigh* the'll never learn**

_**Recap-**_

" Wait YOUR heavens princess?" I asked shocked

"Yes"

* * *

*Flashback 12 Years ago*

Lucy's P.O.V

" Mommy look what rogue and I found" A five year old blonde haired girl said dragging seven year old black haired boy while she was also holing one glass flower.

" Awe did rogue help you?" Layla asked her daughter

" Well ya see the flower was up high in the tree and I started to climb the branches. When one wasn't safe and I grabbed it and it broke. I started to scream and fall but suddly I was caught but rogue. Mama when we grow up rogue promised me we were gonna get married can we?" Little Lucy asked

" Rogue?" Layla asked

" Yep i'll propose to her like a gentleman like father taught me" Rogue said smiling

*Present*

Rogue's P.O.V

I walked Lucy back to the barrier of heaven where I couldn't go threw without permission. I sighed as did she. I looked at her shocked. Why was she upset? I put my hand on the barrier and it shimmered. She mirrored my movement.

" Lucy why are you sad?" I asked

" Well since our parents arranged a marriage when we were little we must combine heaven and hell." Lucy bit her lip

" Is that a bad thing" I said smirking

"n-no it's just that I'm shocked we agreed to this as little kids. After all we have to get to know each other more. I have to know hell's past just as you have to know heavens past" She said with tears running down her face

" Why are you crying?" I asked worried i said something wrong

" *Sigh* I Lucy Heartfilia give Rogue Cherry permission to enter." I waked into heaven and heard a song I knew " *Smile* I love this song it reminds me of when we were kids. Remember how I'd always get picked on. and we sat together under a tree and you sand this song to me." Lucy said smiling and crying at the same time * Gasp*

" Lucy i thought you had forgotten about that. Wait why does heaven play this song?"I asked

" It reminds me of you! So I play it all the time. Plus it was the time we kissed. I was twelve and you were fourteen and we kissed while this song was playing"

" Oh yea. want me to sing the song again" I asked smiling

" Yes wait follow me" She walks off and we stop under the tree i first sang the song to

" Is this"

" Yes now sing the song please"

**Beauty queen of only 18 she**

**Had some trouble with herself**

**He was always there to help her**

**She always belonged to someone else**

**I drove for miles and miles**

**and wound up at you door**

**I've had you so many time butt**

**somehow I want more**

**I don't mind spending every day**

**On your corner in the pouring rain **_* Starts to Rain*_

**Look for the girl with the broken smile**

**Ask her if she want's to stay a while**

**And she will be loved 2x**

**Tap on my window**

**Knock on my door**

**I want to make you feel beautiful**

**I know I tend to get so insecure**

**Doesn't matter anymore**

**It's not always rainbow and butterflies**

**It's compromise that moves us along**

**(Yeahh)**

**My heart is full**

**And my door is open**

**You come any time you want**

**(Yeahh)**

**I don't mind spending every day**

**On your corner in the pouring rain **_* Starts to Rain harder*_

**Look for the girl with the broken smile**

**Ask her if she want's to stay a while**

**And she will be loved 4x**

**I know where you hide**

**Alone in you car**

**Know all of the things that make you who you are**

**I know that goodbye's means nothing at all **_*The two inch closer*_

**Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls**

**(Yeahh)**

**Tap on my window**

**Knock on my door**

**I want to make you feel beautiful**

**I don't mind spending every day**

**On your corner in the pouring rain**

_* Starts to pour harder and they get soaked but don't care*_

**Look for the girl with the broken smile**

**Ask her if she want's to stay a while**

**And she will be loved 4x**

**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye**

**I don't mind spending every day**

**On your corner in the pouring rain**

**Try so hard to say goodbye**

"*Crying* Rogue thank you" Lucy says even though it pouring we don't care and inch closer almost closing the gap

"Your welcome" I say and we close the gap between us. I Lick her bottom lip asking for an entrance. She willingly gives into me and I let my tongue enter her mouth as we battle for dominance.

"Lucy I Love you" I say as we pull away for air

" I *Pant* love *Pant* you *Pant* too" she say panting from lack of air

* * *

**Awe I almost cried while writing this **

**Lucy: I liked it **

**Rogue: Oh really *smirks* **

**Lucy: Kyaa when did you get hear?**

**Rogue: The minute you said you liked this * Kisses lucy***

**Me: * fangilr squeal* GOOOOOO ROLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**


	5. If I Die young

**Awe How many of you cried when Rogue sang for Lucy. Oh and I don't own that song it's 'she will be loved' by maroon 5. I was crying hard and sad when I wrote that.**

**Rogue- I thought that was a good chapter**

**Me- Did you like the ending *smirks evilly***

**Lucy *Blush* Y-yea d-did y-you**

**Rogue *smirks* as A madder of fact I did**

**Lucy *faint***

**Recap-**

"Lucy I Love you" I say as we pull away for air

" I *Pant* love *Pant* you *Pant* too" she say panting from lack of air

* * *

***Hell's Place***

**Natsu's P.O.V**

" Well now that they have gotten closer how are we gonna get them to really marry" Sting asked smirking as we were spying on them threw the TV.

I walked down the hall way and sighed. How were we gonna get them to marry each other sure they kissed and all but still. It would be impossible. I mean they shy and caring Lucy Heartfilia and the perverted, strong, and caring Rogue Cherry married. Thats' gonna be hard (** Oh in this story Rogue shows emotion and he has his perverted side *smirks evilly*). **I sighed this was gonna be harder then I thought.

***Heaven's Garden***

**Rogue's P.O.V**

I looked into her deep brown doe eyes and my heart almost melted. I sang that song when are parents told us hell and heaven can not be one place anymore. We looked into each others eyes. I hugged her into my chest as she cried. We knew the only was to get revenge and the sliders was to combine heaven and hell. But to do that we would have to get married

" Ne Lucy do you even want to marry me?" I asked looking at her head. she pulled back and locked shocked

" *sigh* I would love to, *I smiled* But I'm scared. I've never been with any man before and I don't know what it's we still have to get to know each other better so we'd know how to rule both heaven and hell," she said (**BTW- all the girl Dangels became angels and the boys demons.)**

" I really do love you Lucy. I would give my life up for you"

" Rogue can i sing you a song this time?" she asked smiling

" Sure" I replied

**IF I die Young**

**Bury me in satin**

**lay me down on a bed of roses**

**Sink me int the river, at dawn**

**send me away with the words of a love song**

**(Uh,oh,Uh oh)**

**lord make me a rainbow**

**I'll shine down on my mother**

**She'll know I'm safe with you**

**when she stands under my colors**

**oh,and life ain't always**

**what you think it ought to be**

**no ain't even gray when she buries her baby**

**the sharp knife of a short life**

**well I've just had enough time**

**If I die young bury me in satin**

**lay me down on a bed of roses**

**sink me in the river at dawn**

**send me away with the words of a love song**

**the sharp knife of a short life**

**well I've just had enough time**

**and I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom**

**I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger**

**I've never known the loving of a man**

**but. it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand**

**there's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever**

**who would have thought forever could be severed**

**If I die young bury me in satin**

**lay me down on a bed of roses**

**sink me in the river at dawn**

**send me away with the words of a love song**

**what I never did is done**

**a penny for my father oh no**

**I'll sell em for a dollar**

**there worth so much more after i'm a goner**

**and maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singing**

**Funny when your dead how people start listening**

**If I die young bury me in satin**

**lay me down on a bed of roses**

**sink me in the river at dawn**

**send me away with the words of a love song**

**uh oh (oh oh)**

**the ballad of a dove ( oh oh )**

**go with peace and love**

**gather up your tears keep em in your pocket**

**save em for a time when your really gonna need them**

**the sharp knife of a short life**

**well I've just had enough time**

**so put on your best boys**

**and I'll wear my pearls**

" Lucy that was such a sweet and meaning full song. Why did you write it though" I asked wiping her tears away

" I want you to do all those things if I end up dying young. Also because that was the song my mother last sang after hell attacked and she died" she said crying and smiling even more

" Lucy you do know that when we get married we would have to do **IT" **I said smirking as i watched her face get all red and she started to stutter and make excuses

" Per-pervert I'm still a virgin" She said blushing

*Whisper into her ear* " How about we change your status" I say giving a perverted smirk

" P-P-P-PERVERT!" She yells

" hahahahahahahahah!" I yelled laughing clutching my stomach

* * *

**okay so what do you guys think. I Don't own that song " If i die young band of Perry"**

**Lucy- I'm glad rogue liked it**

**Rogue- I loved it *whispers in her ear* I also love you**

**Me- squealllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll! * Faint***


	6. A fight and A Dream

**Hi guys! I'm glad that You might be enjoying the story so far. I am a little bad at writing so go easy on me. I try**

**Lucy- Of course I'll support you the entire way**

**Natsu- Yeah cause if we don't you'll mess up**

**Gray- Yeah considering you suck**

**Me-* anime cries* Wahhhhh Er-Chan there bullying me again**

**Erza- Oh they are? * Pulls sword out of cleavage***

**Gray- How do you fit stuff like that in your chest**

**Erza- I have my ways * Smirks***

**Natsu- Goodbye world **

***Gray and Natsu hug each other and get knocked out by erza***

**Lucy- *sweat drops* Um RoLu doesn't own Fairy tail **

* * *

**_Rogue's P.O.V_**

Lucy had just finished her song when we heard an explosion. We both jerked up and I Took out a sword. Heaven and Hell then stood at our sides. When the smoke cleared standing there were the slivers.

" Well/well/well looks like Miss heartfilia has a guard dragon. Shall we fight the dragon" One said smirking looking Lucy up and shivered and I growled

"Lucy stay behind me i'll handle this." I whispered standing in front of her. She nodded and hid behind me. I glared at the slivers. And the shivered. Heaven and Hell stood in front of us with armor and swords. I looked confused

" Rogue take Lucy and run we'll handle this. After all she's all heaven has to motivate them." sting said smirking

" LIKE HELL WE'LL LET HER GET AWAY AGAIN" One sliver said glaring

" Heaven rember not to kill you may hurt them but not kill." Lucy said

" Yes princess!" The replied

Lucy and I ran until I sensed something. I pushed Lucy behind me and took my sword out.

" Oh so you've sensed my. amazing dragon boy." a brown haired man said smirking " Hopefully your stronger then those heaven people who were taken down easily." He said laughing. I felt a wetness on my shirt and turned around to see Lucy who had tears running down her face. She started glowing and shaking I stepped away afraid I've never seen her like this

" Rogue Cherry do you give me Lucy Heartfilia princess of heaven permission to use my magic?" Lucy asked never taking her eyes of the sliver. I stared and wonder why she asked me until I remembered

***Flashback* **

**"**Hey Lucy why can't you use your magic?" I asked

*sigh* " I need permission from my boyfriend, husband. or fiance"

***End Flashback***

I Smirk and nod. she smiled and she glowed brighter. Then she arched her back

" Roar of the... Light dragon" She yelled a funnel of light burst out of her mouth hitting the guys square in the chest. The sliver flew backwards into a tree coughing out blood he stood up smirking

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh so the cat has claws well I always wanted to fight someone strong. Now is my chance.I look forward to killing another angel." He yelled charging with a sword and Lucy did't move and was stabbed " ha Looks like your all talk and no bite. " He said but his smirk left his face when Lucy reappeared behind him.

I was then fighting a sliver haired boy. with sharp claws. 'wolf magic i should be careful'. Just then he slashed me as Lucy came running over after she finished the brown haired male. I then realized his wolf magic is sleeping mist. I tried to warn Lucy but I slipped into dream land.

***Rogue's dream***

"where am I?" I said as I Opened my eyes

" Why did you do it? Why did you kill her. Your banned from hell and heaven" Natsu yelled carrying a bloodly blonde haired girl's limp took me a moment to process what he was accusing me of.

"LUCY!" I yelled running to her till erza and sting blocked my path

" Let me though she needs me" I yelled

Erza slapped me" You KILLED her" She yelled tears in her eyes

" I didn't kill her" I said crying

"-gue ROGUE!" someone yelled and I snapped my eyes opened

" Lucy your alive wait why are you crying" I asked worried

"I-I-I-I-I-I" Lucy started to cry more

" She killed to save you" erza said crying

"SO" I asked

" Angels can't kill. If they do is for a noble case then there still good. But if they do it on propose then they become demons." Natsu finished

*** Rogue wakes up***

Lucy's P.O.V

I ran to rogue and gently shook him.

"Rogue -rogue- ROGUE!" I yelled in his ear.

" Lucy your okay"

"Why wouldn't I BE" I asked he paled

" never mind" He said

"kay"

"Hey Luce..."

"Yes/"

" what happens if an angel kills"

I Paled

" Well..."

* * *

**Oh No! Why did Rogue sudley ask Lucy That. Why did Lucy Pale. I Smell burning . CRAP! I forgot my food in the oven Guys wrap this up.**

**Lucy- Rolu doesn't own FT**

**Natsu and Gray- thank god**

**Me I herd that * Goes into demon Erza mode* **

**Me _ Die**

**Natsu and Gray- Goodbye world**

**Erza and Lucy- Read and Review **


	7. Love dunk and Every Time We Touch

_**Lats time on Hell or Heaven: Angel or demon **_

_**"Hey Luce..."**_

_**"Yes/**_

_**" what happens if an angel kills"**_

_**I Paled**_

_**" Well..." **_

_**Hello everyone I'm Back. I know I was gone for a while but I was having a writers block. But now I'm back fresh and new. The song in this chapter is ' Love Drunk' By Boys Like girls and Every time we touch by shantelle . Enjoy the chapter! ^.^**_

* * *

****Lucy's P.O.V

Why on earth would rogue ask me that. I really don't think it's a good idea to answer that question. OH well I guess I should.

" Tell Ya what I'll answer the question if You sing to me Please" I asked, Rogue smirked and I shivered

" Are you sure you want me to sing you a song of MY choosing" He asked

" Yes please"

"Okay"

_** Top Down in the Summer sun**_

_**The day we met was like a Hit and Run**_

_**And I still taste it on my tongue **_

_** The shy was burning up with fireworks **_

_**You Made me want you oh so bad **_

_**But girl in case you haven't heard **_

_**I used to be love dunk**_

_**Now I'm hungover **_

_**Love You forever **_

_**Forever is over **_

_**We used to kiss all night **_

_**Now it's just a Bar fight**_

_**So don't call me crazy say hello to goodbye **_

_**Cuz Just on thing**_

_**Would make me say **_

_**Hot sweat and blurry eyes **_

_**Were spinning round on a roller coaster ride **_

_**Stuck in black and white **_

_**You drove me crazy every time we touched **_

_**Now I'm so broken I can't get up **_

_**Oh girl you give me such a rush**_

___**I used to be love dunk**_

_**Now I'm hungover **_

_**Love you forever**_

_**But now it's over**_

_**We used to kiss all night **__**Now it's just a Bar fight**_

_**So don't call me crazy say hello to goodbye **_

_**Cuz Just on thing**_

_**Would make me say **_

___**I used to be love dunk **__**Now I'm hungover **_

_**Love you forever**_

_**But now it's over**_

_**All this time I wasted on you **_

_**All the bullshit you put me through **_

_**I'm checking into **_**_rehab_**

_**Cause every thing that we had **_

_**Doesn't mean a thing to you **_

___**I used to be love dunk **__**Now I'm hungover **_

_**Love you forever**_

_** But now I'm sober**_

_**I used to be love dunk **__**Now I'm hungover **_

_**Love you forever**_

_**But now it's over**_

_**We used to kiss all night **__**Now it's just a Bar fight**_

_**So don't call me crazy say hello to goodbye **_

_**Cuz Just one thing**_

_** Would make me say **_

_**I used to be love dunk **__**Now I'm hungover **_

_**Love you forever**_

_**But now it's over**_

_**Na na na na na na na na na na **_

_**Na na na na na 2x**_

_**Now it's over **_

_**Still taste it one my tongue**_

_**Now it's over**_

**_Rouge's P.O.V_**

" Rogue that was so sweet. I think I'm love dunk too" she smiled laughing with me

" Your turn."

" Wha-?"

" Sing to me and then answer my question Kay"

"Fine *pout*"

_**Hmmmmm**_

_**I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me **_

_**I still feel your touch in my Dreams **_

_**Forgive me my weakness **_

_**But I Don't know why **_

_**Without you it's hard to survive...**_

_**Cause every time we touch **_

_**I Get this feeling **_

_**And every time we kiss I swear I can Fly**_

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast **_

_**I want this to last need ya by my side **_

_**Cause every time we touch I feel the static **_

_**Every time we kiss I reach for the sky**_

_**Can't ya feel my heart be so **_

_**I can't let you go **_

_**Want you in my life **_

_**Your arms are my castle **_

_**Your Heart is my sky **_

_**They wipe away the tears I cry **_

_**The good and the bad times **_

_**We've been through them all **_

_**You make me rise when I fall **_

_**Cause every time we touch **_

_**I Get this feeling **_

_**And every time we kiss I swear I can Fly**_

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast **_

_**I want this to last need ya by my side **_

___**Cause every time we touch I feel the static **_

_**Every time we kiss I reach for the sky**_

_**Can't ya feel my heart be slow**_

_**I can't let you go**_

_**Want you in my life**_

_**every time we touch **_

_**I Get this feeling **_

_**And every time we kiss I swear I can Fly**_

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast **_

_**I want this to last need ya by my side **_

___**Cause every time we touch I feel the static **_

_**Every time we kiss I reach for the sky**_

_**Can't ya feel my heart be so**_

_**I can't let you go**_

_**Want you in my life**_

" Lucy that was an amazing song. Do you really feel that way" i asked

" Well yeah! If I din't like you then I wouldn't sing that song to you, hey how about tomorrow I'll sing another song for ya." She smiled

" Lucy I really do Love you" I replied

" I Love you to. Rogue do you rember the promise we made all those years ago. where you would propose to me. will you still do that for me" She asked, I looked at her shocked...

_'she still remember _ I thought happily.

I smiled and nodded grabbing her hand. When she got off the ground she started to fall backwards onto the hill. I tried to grab her hand but ended up falling with her. we rolled down the hill and I landed onto or blushed madly before scrambling away from each other.

" Uh s-s-s-s-sorry f-f-for t-t-that r-r-r-r-r-r-rogue" She said stuttering and blushing a bush that would put Erza's hair to shame

" It's okay"

" Do you still want to know why we can't kill" She asked

I smiled " No... Tell me later k"

* * *

**Awww! How cute. I'm glad rogue finally says 'I Love you'**

**Lucy- Yeah took ya long enough rogue**

**Rogue- well excuse me **

**me- your excused ^.^**

**Rogue and Lucy- *glare* stay out of this**

**Me- *cries* I'm sorry I'll just leave since I'm not wanted **

**Lucy and Rogue- Good**

**Me before I leave R&R please * Runs away crying* **

**Rouge- baka**

**Lucy- Yep**


	8. H&HP Part 1 : How it all happened

**Hello I'm back. I'm such a mean person I haven't updated in a while. You must all be pissed.. I'm sorry but now I'm back and I promise to update more...^.^**

* * *

_***Heaven and Hell as one***_

A seven-year old blonde haired girl was skipping to an old tree where her friends were waiting. This seven-year old blond girl's name was Lucy Heartfilia princess of heaven. heaven and hell were friends just as the prince and princess of heaven and hell were. Her friends at the tree were Natsu Dragoneel, Gray Fulbuster, Sting Eucliffe, and her secret crush Rogue Cheney. They were her best friends and her bodyguards. Lucy was targeted by a lot of enimes. Because they knew it would be easy to blame hell and cause a war so the king and queen entrusted them as her bodyguards.

"Lucy hurry up your late" A pink hired boy shouted waving at the blonde haried giel

"Coming Natsu." She ran faster until a figure with blonde hair stepped in her path making her stop

"Hello princess" The figure said

"Hiya Laxus" She smiled as they both walked back to their friends.

"Lucy..." Gray started

"Yes Gray-Kun?" Lucy asked tilting her head to the side making everyone burst out laughing making poorLucy even more confused

" Lucy hahahahaha Your hahahahaha wearing hahahaha a hahahaha d-dress hahaha and were going hahahah swimming" They all sad and laughed. Lucy just then noticed they were all wearing swimming cloths.

" Ohhhh I just realized what your weaning perhaps I should change?' Lucy asked

" Yep that would be smart bunny-girl" Gajeel Said laughing

" DON'T call me that Gajeel-Kun" Lucy yelled making them laugh more

"Okay Natsu may I have permission to use magic" Lucy asked

"Sure Luce" Natsu replied grinning showing his harp teeth

" OK...REQUIP SWIM SUIT" Lucy chanted glowing blue. When the glowing died down there stood Lucy wearing a cute white and black bikini with her hair in two pig tails.

" Well what do ya think" Lucy asked

" Cute!" **_(Rogue and Natsu)_**

" Nice bunny girl" **_( Gajeel of course)_**

" Awesome Lucy" **_(Gray)_**

" Nice Blondie" **_(sting and laxus both called her)_**

**"**Why did you even ask for permission to use magic" Laxus asked while the others paled and Lucy had tears in her eyes

" W-w-w-well I-I-I-I-I C-c-c-can't use m-m-m-my magic with out permission from my husband or boyfriend, OR friends" She said tears welling up into her eyes

"Hey don't cry bunny girl."Gajeel said

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Silence

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

More silence

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Are you even listing to me" Gajeel asked annoyed

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Even more silence

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HELLO!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

nothing

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OH come the fuck on

" Oh Gajeel-Kun did you say something"Lucy asked

*Eye twitch* " did I say something.. DID I SAY SOMETHING WHY YES I DID UT YOU ALL IGNORED ME SO SCREW YOU COLD HEARTLESS PEOPLE!" He roared

"Oh I'm sorry I did't hear you" Lucy said

" YOU DIDN'T HEAR ME! WHAT THE FUCK? HOW CAN YOU NOT HEAR ME... NO WAIT ERR SCRATCH THAT I MEANT SOMETHING ...UGH YA KNOW SCREW YOU" GAJEEL screamed

" Okay what ever you say gajeel-Kun" Lucy said in a teasing tone

" I'm gonna get you" He said chasing her around while she was laughing her ass off

" You can't get me" Lucy laughed while he instead yelled

" I strangled that dam little neck of yours" He screamed

" Yay ya-ya ya Lets she if you can" Lucy yelled back smiling

" Dam, brat" He yelled while the others were sweat dropping and laughing

* * *

**_yeah its short I know R&R_**


	9. H&HP Part 2: Where is She?

" Oh Gajeel-Kun did you say something"Lucy asked

*Eye twitch* " did I say something.. DID I SAY SOMETHING WHY YES I DID UT YOU ALL IGNORED ME SO SCREW YOU COLD HEARTLESS PEOPLE!" He roared

"Oh I'm sorry I did't hear you" Lucy said

" YOU DIDN'T HEAR ME! WHAT THE FUCK? HOW CAN YOU NOT HEAR ME... NO WAIT ERR SCRATCH THAT I MEANT SOMETHING ...UGH YA KNOW SCREW YOU" GAJEEL screamed

" Okay what ever you say gajeel-Kun" Lucy said in a teasing tone

" I'm gonna get you" He said chasing her around while she was laughing her ass off

" You can't get me" Lucy laughed while he instead yelled

" I strangled that dam little neck of yours" He screamed

" Yay ya-ya ya Lets she if you can" Lucy yelled back smiling

" Dam, brat" He yelled while the others were sweat dropping and laughing. while Lucy was running a load crash and boom sounded. All they kids looked at each other and ran so fast your couldn't see them. Lucy Ran faster then everyone cause she kew that sound. It was the sound of an attack. When Lucy got to the castle she saw her parents lying in a pool of their own blood while Rogue's father stood near them smiling.

" NOOOOOO You Monster" She yelled and lunged until Natsu and gray caught her

" Don't Lucy' He'll kill you too" They yelled

" Mommy, daddy let go your traitors" She yelled they looked at her " He's hell's king and your demons! Heaven's barrier open chase the demons out." She yelled and a barrier made all demon leave heaven before they got caught and were killed. The last thing Lucy's friends saw was a crying Lucy hugging her parents and turning back to them.

" I have declared war on your demons" She yelled

" Lucy don't take it back before-" *BOOOOM* A gong sounded making all angels and demon go to a battle to the death. sadly demon were stronger and defeated all angels when they look for Lucy it was said that someone hid her. The five never saw her again.

The five searched and searched for there lost friend. Six hours later they still never found her.

"Guys do you think she's..." Gray asked but trailed off a the end

" NO! Lucy isn't dead she's...she's...hiding" Natsu yelled tear visible in his eyes

" Give it up natsu we've searched all of heaven when else could she be" Sting said looking down

"Bunny girl isn't dead we know that" Gajeel said looking away

Then suddly a figure emerged from the bushes and stood still as if they were a stature. The figure walked closer making all five of them gasp. It was...

* * *

**HAHA! Cliffhanger Yes it's short I know but you'll understand in the next chapter. again I know I haven't updated and this is really bad and short but it will all make sense when I update the next chapter. Once again I'm really sorry please don't kill me. **

**Lucy: why did I have to disappear * pouts* **

**Me: Your return * Smirks* **

**Lucy: Uh...Read and review before she does something evil * Looks at me scared. and sweat-drop's***

**Me: Yeah ! Read and review ^.^**


	10. H&HP 3: The start of a New beginning

**HI Guys! Yeah I haven't updated in a while a was halving a writers block and all. So I read the reviews and I'm hear to tell you whats gonna happen. So I hope you enjoy this very late chapter. Also I hope that you won't kill me for being late with this chapter. Have mercy I beg of you!**

**Me: I beg of you kill sting first **

**Sting: WHAT! Guys help me**

**Natsu: Nah I'm good * Laughs* **

**Gajeel: Bye * smirks***

**Gray: We won't miss you have a safe trip *smirks laughing***

**Rogue: Well this is good bye then * Fake sadness***

**Lucy: Farewell I'll miss you * waves a tissue in the air with tears***

**Me: Bye Bye see ya in the after life ^.^**

**Sting: Cold hearted people I hope you die**

**Random killer: Say good bye sting * raises a sword* **

**Sting: Good bye world * Cries anime style and is killed **

**Me: thought he'd never leave **

**Rogue/Lucy/Gray/Natsu/Gajeel: agreed **

* * *

**Normal P.O.V **

"Guys do you think shes..." Gray started but trailed off at then end of his sentence

"NO!...Lucy's not dead shes...hiding... Yea! she hiding" Natsu yelled with tears visible in his onyx eyes

"Natsu give it up we searched all of heaven!" Sting said tears flowing down his face

"Guys lets just go back to hell...she'll be fine" rogue said with tears flowing down his face also and he looked at heaven one last time. His last thought before leaving for hell was '_Why did father do that? Why did Lucy declare war? Why didn't I tell her how I felt... Its my fault_'

Suddenly a figure emerged from the bushes making all of them gasp with wide eyes. The figure was in fact Jellal. ( **Haha bet ya thought it was** **Lucy right XD**) Jellal came out and looked at them. He held out a hand and in his palm was the necklace with a star in a flame covered by shadows, light, ice and iron. They looked at him with wide eyes they knew that Lucy never took the necklace off. All of them gasped and looked at him with eyes saying '_ tell me its a joke_'. He shook his head as a no.

"I was looking for her with some of the demons and we found this...Then I knew she was...Gone" Jellal said looking down while the five friends cried and wanted to know how and why this all happened. There best friend Lucy Heartfilia was dead. According to the item in Jellal's hand.

" My My My how pitiful the heartless demons crying over something as little as this. Shes an angel why do you care so much" A mad with blonde hair and green eyes asked smirking at them

" After all we slivers did this...WE poisoned the demon king, then started a war and killed all angels caucusing the demon king to die in the battle we've come here to also kill the dam angel's princess but the jobs already done so we'll leave but we'll be back to take over hell and then the world... Ahhahhahahahahahahahah *cough cough*" He laughed walking away

Rogue's eye went wide and he thought ' _So that's why father attacked the angels...they were gonna kill Lucy but know its too late she already dead_'

The six young demons were still crying when the started to go back to hell , they didn't even notice a blonde haired angle starring at them.

***Heaven Lucy's P.O.V***

_'They fell for it! I guess now I'll have to rule heaven alone *sigh*. Well I should get started with cleaning up this mess... Why me' _I thought sadly while scanning the area to see dead bodies, buildings, and blood everywhere, '_Why did the slivers want to take over heaven and hell why my parents? Why would you do this?_' Sighing and crying once again I started to clean heaven up.

***Time Skip !2 years later and after cleaning***

Finally done with all this cleaning! Great now I Have to find people who are worthy of become angels. Dammit! Why does this have t be so hard. I miss my friends but they think I'm dead... '_Mother. Father. What should I do?'_ I thought while looking up at the blue sky and letting the tears drip of my face and onto the ground.

What will I do I'm scared I'll need a King soon and I don't want to marry a sliver! I sighed again and walked around looking at all the graves of the poor angels that died. Why did the silvers do this? I want to see my family again! '_Please come back Mother and Father. I'm eighteen I need a family'._ I need a mother and a father. '_Why did you have to go_' I thought with more tears running down may face I was still looking at the sky when all of a sudden it hit me! Today's my Birthday and the day my parents died. I was happy for my birthday but then I remembered that I'm the only angel.

" I wish someone was worthy of being and angel...Its so lonely" I said to nobody. More tears ran down my face as I walked around remembering all the time I played with demons and all the joy I had with them and the other angels. But that was all over now. Why did they have to die? Why couldn't it have been me? Wearing a white dress that was cut down the middle and stopped at my above my knees I was still crying.** ( Its the dress that Erza wore when she thought she was dead)**

Then if someone had answered my prayers the barrier started to glow. I ran all the way over there to see many Dangels all female. I smiled and when a red headed one told me they ALL wanted to be angels I nearly jumped for joy.

'_Mother father this is the start of my New beginning...Thank you!_" I thought looking at they sky with tears running down my face.

* * *

**Awe how many of you cried when you read this? I cried while writing it! Anyway I still don't own Fairy Tail *.*. I really hope you liked this chapter its a lot longer then the other one... ^.^**

**Me: Please contuie to follow my story **

**Rogue: Yes please do**

**Natsu: Hell yeah**

**Gray: Please read her other stories to before she cries her self to sleep**

**Gajeel: Yeah and She's not very good at being quiet ****either**

**Me: No,No I'm not ^.^**

**Lucy: Read and Review please ^.^**

**Sting: * dead* **


	11. Authors Note

**Hey everyone! I'm back with a little notice . Now before I begin I thought that I should tell you that I am NO LONGER writing my story 'Angel's Saying Demon's choice'. It's because I haven't seen any new review s and I don't know what to do with the story. If you have any idea's pleas review! Anyway Please support my other stories until I countie with this one.**

**Just to be clear if I don't see anymore review I'm stopping the story and/or deleting it...**

**I'm very sorry...**

**-Fairy Tail's Sweetheart **


	12. Switched and a New Lucy

**Hi everyone! I'm back with Chapter three, I know it took along time for me to update. But I was sick and I had school so it was hard to Sting first. Anyway on with the story.**

* * *

**Rogue's P.O.V**

I Felt bad for Lucy...she lost everything, Her family, friends, world, and hope, And here I was. A demon coming up and trying to get her to be mine. I felt shamed of my self.I then made a decision. I would leave heaven alone forever. It will only hurt Lucy to know Hell's past and I don't want her to go through that. I love her. Yes. But Because of that I will do what she told me a few weeks ago...

**_*Flashback*_**

"Hey Rogue before you go back to hell for the day can I tell you something?" Lucy asked Rogue smiling. He turned to her and smiled nodding

"OK... In Heaven we have a saying 'If you love something/someone set them free and If they truly love you they will always find there way back to you'"

Rogue looked at her confused and nodded"

_***End Flashback***_

I would set Lucy free. For her happiness who knows maybe someone else will come along and fall in love with her and they rule over heaven. I sighed and looked to heaven and walked over seeing Lucy. She smiled ad walked over to. Before she had the chance to open her mouth I said something.

" Lucy.. We can't be together anymore. So I'm setting you free. we are no longer something. So goodbye forever." I said walking back to Hell.

I smelled and herd her crying. But I didn't turn around, I also saw all angels glaring at me. I just calmly walked out of Heaven and a red barrier was placed up. It meant that Hell was there enemy. Great I could have just started another war between Hell and Heaven. Just. Great. Walking back I told all of Hell that Heaven and Hell are forbidden to see each other anymore. Many voices were angry, but I didn't care. Walking into my chambers Sting, and Natsu came barging in my room

" Dude what did You do to Lucy" Natsu asked or yelled

" I set her free" I replied looking out the window to see Heaven. I just wished I didn't have to do that. But I made my choice. I felt like i was dying on the inside but I knew Lucy was most likely dying more. Just then Hell glowed white and turned into heaven and we turned into angels. Uh-Oh.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Why. Why Rogue. Why I told him i loved him, kissed him, sang to him, I was so naive. I cried and started to glow red, and so did Heaven. Heaven changed into hell and angels went to demon smirking with me, I was no longer pure, innocent, nice, caring and loving. I was evil, manipulative, mean, cruel, heartless. I changed the most, I could now use all my powers, I had Sky blue hair that I kept in a high Pony Tail. I black crop top with a cross in the middle and short black short shots.

" Demons...Now that we have gone from pure to evil w will never let angels get near us" I yelled they all cheered with My and walked around using their new powers. I smirked and walked back into the NEW Hell. I laughed with my friends and giggled. I waled onto the stanged and cleared my throat.

" Hey everyone I'm gonna sing a little song I just thought of for Rogue.. Ready" I smirked and began to sing

_Heard a Knock upon My Door_

_The other Day _

_I Opened it to find death staring in my face_

_The feel Of mortal stalking still reverberates_

_Everywhere I go _

_I drag this coffin just in case _

_My body's tremblin' sends __shivers down my spine _

_Adrenaline kicks in shifts into overdrive _

_Your secrets keep you sick _

_Your lies keep you alive_

_Snake eyes every single time _

_Your roll the crooked dice _

_I felt the darkness as it tried to pull me down _

_The kind of dark that haunts a hundred year old house_

_I wrestle with my thoughts I shook the hand of doubt_

_Running__ from my past I'm praying feet don't fail me now_

_I've lost my god damn mind _

_It happens all the time _

_I can't believe I'm actually meant to be here_

_Trying to consume _

_The drug in me is you _

_And I'm so high on misery _

_Can't you see!_

_I got these questions running through my head _

_So many things that I would like to understand_

_If we are born to die we all die to live _

_Then whats the point of living life is just contradicts? _

_I felt the darkness as it tried to pull me down _

_The kind of dark that haunts a hundred year old house _

_I wrestle with my thoughts I shook the hand of doubt_

_Running__ from my past I'm praying feet don't fail me now_

_I've lost my god damn mind,_

_It happens all the time _

_I can't believe I'm actually meant to be here,_

_NOW_

_Trying to consume _

_The drug in me is you _

_And I'm so high on misery _

_Can't you see!_

_I've lost myself _

_You tried to reach me but you just can't help me _

_So long goodbye_

_You tried to save me it won't work this time!_

_Cause NOW _

_I've lost my fucking mind _

_And there's no fucking time _

_I can't believe I'm actually meant to be here_

_NOW _

_Trying to consomme _

_The drug in me is you_

_And I'm so high on misery _

_Can't you see?_

_Oh. Can't you see?_

_Can't you see?_

I finished my song only to hear cheering and clapping. Smirking I high fived the girls who were playing the band as I sang.

"And that my friends is what happens when you mess With Sky heartfilia My new name and the new me" I Laughed along with everyone else, other smirked I high fived. _'I'm free'_ That was my thoughts. I didn't have anyone or anything holding me back. I laughed at the thought of Rogue and me now. He's a good boy and I'm a bad girl. We are no longer mates, or friends. I hate him I always will. He deserved to die.

"Lucy lets go by the grave yard" Erza said walking over with Minerva. I smirked and we walked of. At the grave yard we saw tha angels and I smirked. They all looked shocked, but the most shocked was rogue. I laughed with Erza and Minerva and the angels walked over.

"Lucy is that you?" Natsu asked me

Smirking I simply replied with " No that nice and sweet girl is dead. This is the new me Sky"

"Lucy.." Rogue started till I interrupted him with

"Sky. Lucy's dead"

"Fine sky... I want you back" rogue said. I smirked and pined him to the ground and kicked his back saying ...

"Sorry sweetheart but I don't want YOU" I said Laughing with Erza and Minerva walking away

**Natsu's P.O.V**

I smirked and watched Lucy walk away. I liked this new Lucy. I wanted This Lucy.

_'If there's only a way to get her' _I thought smirking

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Rogue's P.O.V**

_'What have I done? I want Lucy. The old Lucy.'_ I thought watching her walk away I realized

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

This was Lucy. I created this new Lucy. And I didn't like his side of her

* * *

**Rogue breaks up with Lucy, Heaven and Hell get switched, Who wants who, Natsu has a chance now? Who will Lucy Loves and Why? So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know its very confusing but the last chapter with the flashback was Lucy telling Rogue. And This is the present time. **

**Lucy: I like the new me **

**Me: Yay! **

**Rogue: I hate it **

**Me & Lucy: Too bad we like it **

**Rogue: *sighs* Read and Review Please **


End file.
